Unspeakably Wicked
by Elibeth-hobbit
Summary: Hermione forgot her knickers but Sirius remembered his unspeakably wicked now toy. A/N: This is a gift for my roomie. Luvs ya Dani!


Are those… those can't be- _Claws._ Not your cheap, run-of-the-mill fake leather gauntlets, either. This is Sirius Black. He doesn't do anything halfway. And why the Hell did he wear them to _lunch_? In front of her parents! Hermione jumped as Sirius ran the cool steel down her bare leg under her white skirt. What a day to forgo knickers… She glared at him, not sure whether she wanted to smack him or jump him in the middle of the restaurant. Mostly, she was just grateful for the table that hid his antics from her oblivious parents.

Then he tickled her knee, causing her to squeak in the middle of an explanation of the new house elf settlement. Trying to ignore the concerned looks of her parents, she glared at Sirius, who simply gave her a smug grin.

"Do you _mind?_" she hissed. "In case it has escaped your notice, my mum and dad are sitting _right across from us_!"

Sirius leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "What's more important, love? The conversation you're having with your parents, or what I'm doing to you under the table?" As he said it, he tickled down the inside of her thigh, leaving cool fire trailing in its wake and Hermione unable to breathe properly.

_Damn him_, she thought. Because he was right. She was dangerously close to ditching her parents and having her way with the devil. Hermione's parents had wanted to meet the man who so utterly fascinated their daughter and-

And damn him _again_ for being able to carry on a conversation when he was doing unspeakably wicked things with those curved metal claws. They had looked like gloves on the top. She had never suspected that the palms and pads of the fingers that would normally be covered by glove were bare, leaving only the backs of his hands covered in leather and the tips of his fingers ending in wickedly sharp steel claws. Merlin help her if lunch lasted much longer…

Fortunately for Hermione's sanity and her parents' innocence, her father was called away to the office. This left the couple frantically trying to reach their apartment before they tore each other's clothes off and got themselves arrested for indecent exposure… again.

Slamming the door behind her, Hermione advanced on Sirius, fully intending to pay Sirius back in kind for tormenting her in the restaurant. Within seconds, however, Hermione found herself on her back on their bed, blindfolded, awaiting whatever Sirius had planned for her. He hadn't tied her up. That was the worst part. She had to remember not to move unless he told her. Just thinking about it made her breath catch in her throat.

Hearing the rustle of Sirius undressing, Hermione turned her head toward the sound. "Get a move on, Sirius. Remember, _I'm_ the one who had to endure your teasing all through lunch," she warned.

Suddenly, he was next to her on the bed. "Ah, but serves you right, darlin'," he murmured into her ear, cold steel tracing a line from her collarbone to the hem of her skirt. "You know you drive me mental watching you parade around in that little white skirt, knowing full well you've no knickers on." He silenced whatever retort she had planned with a deep kiss as he began to peel her shirt off, followed by her bra.

Feeling deliciously laid bare, Hermione wriggled on the silken duvet cover. Somehow, she felt more naked with her short skirt still on. Hot breath ghosted over her neck as Sirius trailed butterfly kisses from her temple to her neck before closing his teeth on the point where her neck met shoulder.

"Sirius," Hermione gasped as the sensation sent shivers down her body. When he closed his mouth over the spot and sucked, she had to resist the urge to reach out and grab him and make him stop torturing her, but rules were rules. She had to lie there and wait for him to take this further. Placing a delicate kiss on her abused neck, Sirius let one gauntleted hand graze down her side and up to cup her breasts. The cool metal on her hot flesh made her breathing hitch in her throat before Sirius laved a warm tongue over her nipple, causing her to moan and arch into his touch.

His hands were everywhere. Hermione was assaulted by so many sensations of hot and cold and soft that she thought she might go insane. She began to beg for Sirius to quit playing with her and to hurry up and fuck her already. He huffed with laughter and pricked her arse with his claws, causing her to buck slightly.

"Sirius, if you don't hurry and fuck me now-" she left the threat hang.

"Now, love, aren't there more polite ways of asking for what you want?" The bastard was _still_ teasing her!

The rules be damned, Hermione thought as she found Sirius's erection and squeezed, causing the man to whimper. "Inside me. _Now_."

With a shaky laugh, Sirius said, "You only had to ask," as he entered her in one smooth thrust. If Hermione thought Sirius had done with tricks, she was wrong. Pinning her to the mattress with his hips, he was able to keep her always on edge without bringing her to completion by rocking slightly into her as he continued to play with her body.

He was driving her insane. Each little thrust brought her only inches closer to climax, and she wanted more. The bastard was going to learn that he only had so much control. She wrapped her legs around Sirius's hips, arched up, and clenched on his cock, causing him to moan and give up his glacial pace. He began to move in her with deep, strong thrusts that sent her over the edge with his name on her lips. After a few more thrusts, Sirius followed, claiming her mouth in a soul-deep kiss.

Tremors wracking both their bodies in the aftermath, Sirius removed his gauntlets and Hermione's blindfold and guided her beneath the covers and pulled her close to him.

"Gods, love, you're beautiful, d'you know that?" he murmured, brushing sweat-damp hair from her hazel eyes.

She smiled slowly, "And you are the most unbelievably wicked man alive, Sirius." Laughing at Sirius's indignant "Oi, tender moment, here!" she kissed him soundly and said, "I love you too, sweetheart." And snuggled down for a nap, wrapped in his arms.


End file.
